DDR2, DDR3, RLDRAM and SRAM memories have different electrical and functional specifications. No one solution exists that supports multiple memory interfaces. It would be desirable to have a single physical layer (PHY) macro function that is functionally and electrically compatible with multiple memory standards and provides a complete physical layer function in a single silicon solution.